1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the access of a database having multiple data sources, and more particularly, to the access of multiple data sources by a single query.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known databases where the data to be accessed is distributed over multiple data sources, such as different directories, different servers, etc., and where the different data sources have different formats. In this case, in known systems, only one data source can be accessed by a single search or a query. To access multiple sources, the user has to dispatch multiple queries directed to the multiple sources.